


How Leo Ended Up In Between Two Madristas

by AnacondaGagaYonceYas



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnacondaGagaYonceYas/pseuds/AnacondaGagaYonceYas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title suggests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Leo Ended Up In Between Two Madristas

_Okay,_ Leo thought  _I know I'm in front of Cris and Bale, though Bale is behind me. Question is how and why?_

Leo tried to recall the events before the part where every single garment and undergarment was on the floor of the Camp Nou locker room. 

_Okay I know I just won a Clasico, and I stayed here late because I wanted to see Cris, but Bale came along then, and did we just go full ARTPOP or was there some conversation first?_

"Leo honey," Cris said looking down "are you okay? You seem distracted." 

"Yeah," a stuffed short Argentine replied. 

 _Who cares how and who cares why?_  Was all Leo mentally thought.

* * *

Gareth looked down at the head of the Argentine who was on all 4's in front of him. 

He was shocked that he was having sex with a Blaugrana. They were meant to be rivals! But tgen again, he had a nice and plump ass.

With that, Gareth grabbed Leo's ass, and started to go at a pace he didn't know he could reach  Fast, painful, punishing, everyhing.   

Gareth moaned, and after moaning and groaning a few more time, he spilled his seeds into the insides of Lionel Messi, and as if on cue, the other two came as well.

* * *

Cris was enjoying this so much.

His best frend in the world was coming inside his boyfriend's and quasi-rival's ass, and he wws spilling his seeds into the man in the middle of the two men.

His 10 inch fully inside Leo's throat, he was spilling boatloads of semen into the mouth of the tiny Argentine, and the dirty Blaugrana was swallowing every single bit of that white thing.

* * *

And so in the end, the two ends of Leo were filled completely with a sticky white liquid, and Leo collapsed on the floor, as did the other two, panting and sweating.         


End file.
